Your Eyes
by RedRaiderHottie
Summary: Oneshot, songfic AngelaJordan...


Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Was watching the movie 'Rent', and the next thing I knew I was writing this…hope you enjoy. From Angela's point of view…

* * *

Two years. That's how long it has been since I last saw him. Jordan Catalano. The relationship we had…if you could call it that…was very short. Probably because we weren't so good at communicating with each other; I was always afraid of him rejecting me and who knows what Jordan's problem was.

The last time I saw Jordan was when I got into his car after that whole letter fiasco. I confronted him about the letter and tearfully told him that we couldn't be together. After a long, awkward silence, Jordan looked into my eyes and told me that he understood and that he'd never forget me. It wasn't until the following week that I found out that he left Three Rivers.

He's in a band now. I heard they're doing well. They're actually the reason why I'm here now, in the small stadium of Three Rivers. Sharon and Rickie were the ones who dragged me here actually. Said I needed to get over him already.

Jordan is an amazing singer and musician. It seems he only got better over the years. He looks good too. His hair is shorter, and he's dyed it black but I bet it's still as soft as I remember it. And his eyes. I've always loved his eyes. Like an ocean, it was so easy to get lost in that brilliant shade of blue.

"Okay, this is our last song of the night," Jordan's clear voice rang out, bringing me out of my thoughts. "This song is for a very special person. She means a lot to me and I hope she's here tonight."

Is it possible that he's talking about me? Looking over at Sharon and Rickie, I could see that similar thoughts were running through their heads. Before I could voice my opinion, the first notes of the soft, melodic song wash over me and I find myself becoming lost in the sound of Jordan's beautiful voice.

_Your eyes  
As we said our goodbyes  
Can't get them out of my mind  
And I find I can't hide_

_From your eyes  
The ones that took me by surprise  
The night you came into my life  
Where there's moonlight I see your eyes_

I found myself drawn to the stage, my feet unknowingly taking me closer and closer to Jordan.

_How'd I let you slip away  
When I'm longing so to hold you  
Now I'd die for one more day  
'Cause there's something  
I should have told you  
Yes there's something  
I should have told you_

_When I looked into your eyes_

I was soon a few feet away from him and he instantly caught sight of me, his eyes staring deeply into mine.

_Why does distance make us wise?  
You were the song all along  
And before this song dies_

_I should tell you I should tell you  
I have always loved you  
You can see it in my eyes_

Wow! All I can do is just stand there as he retreats from the stage.

"Angela!" Rickie and Sharon yell as they come up behind me. I turn to look at them and realize that I've been crying. Quickly I reach up my hand and wipe at my face. "Go to him," Rickie says to me.

"I…I can't,"

"Yes you can," Sharon is so insistent. "It's now or never," she says as she pushes me towards the door that leads backstage. It seems Sharon and Rickie thought of everything because they made sure I was equipped with a backstage pass.

I wonder aimlessly for awhile. Finding no sign of Jordan, I turn for the exit.

"Angela," a soft, dreamy voice says behind me. At first I just stand there for a minute and try to get up my nerve to face the man I never stopped loving. Finally, I slowly turn around and find myself face to face with Jordan Catalano.

"Um…hi…" I briefly look up at him before staring intently at the very interesting pattern of the tiles on the floor.

"I can't believe it's really you. I'm so glad that you came." He's stepping closer to me. I look up and find he's now only a few inches away from me. "I've missed you so much," he mumbles quietly before engulfing me in a hug. He hugs me as if he fears he may never see me again. We stay like that for awhile before he leads me to his dressing room.

"I've missed you too," I say as we get situated on the provided couch.

"Really," he gasps his eyes full of hope and love.

"Yea," I say as a pull him into another hug, and whisper in his ear, "I should tell you, I should tell you, I have always loved you, you can see it in my eyes…'

* * *

A/N: The song 'Your Eyes' is from the musical 'Rent' by Jonathan Larson. Don't worry my lovely readers, I'm still working on my other story… 


End file.
